<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>恋爱演习 by AlicEGreencat</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24434809">恋爱演习</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlicEGreencat/pseuds/AlicEGreencat'>AlicEGreencat</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:29:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,913</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24434809</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlicEGreencat/pseuds/AlicEGreencat</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>恋爱演习</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>她甚至还专门去大费周章地烫了头发，坐在弥漫着香波和烘干机味道的，使人无端想起蓬松的某些东西的理发店里，当平松看着镜子里自己仿佛被放大且形状细微扭曲的脸，她把目光转回到自己踩着踏板的脚上。“是要烫卷吗？”理发师好像是贴着她的耳朵说话，事实上卷如绵羊毛的发型只会让她的脸看起来更圆，像发酵的面团，而烤箱的温度还会让它的表面产生皴裂——彻头彻尾的失败烘焙品。但她还是说：“是的。那种不是大波浪也不是小卷的头发。”停顿一下，犹豫着。<br/>
<br/>
“还是从耳朵那里开始往下烫吧。”她与其说是补充，不如说是更正道。<br/>
<br/>
效果好像超乎了她的想象，齐藤雅开门的时候紧紧盯着她的耳朵看，眼神好像是在看着博物馆里特别让她感兴趣的某个标本。“发卡很好看。”她评价说，“当然没有说头发不好看的意思，头发也很好看，进来吧。”<br/>
<br/>
他们家在玄关和客厅处做了一个格挡，平松弯下腰换拖鞋，盯着上面毛茸茸的绿色乌龟看了几秒钟，意识到这屋子里还有除了她们之外的别人。在被匆匆拉着经过客厅的时候，她看见一个略微有点发胖的男生坐在沙发上打游戏，发型是短得不能更短的板寸，看上去完全就是青色的头皮上有一层薄薄的灰雾。他戴着眼镜，脸离手机屏幕很近，近到手机的光在鼻梁上打出明显的分界线。要是多看那个人一眼她或许能看得更清楚，比如知道他在打什么游戏，但齐藤雅已经快速把她拉进房间，并且关上门。<br/>
<br/>
“你哥哥跟你长得不太像。”平松无意识地贴在门板上，她说，像是正被门一点点吞噬掉一样感觉和门板接触的皮肤迅速发黏起来。房间里有一种类似晒过的被子那种味道，应该是整个屋子采光最好的那一个房间。但齐藤雅告诉她还有采光更好的地方，比如阳台，尤其是书房，大扫除的时候晒书和晒被子都是在那个房间里进行的，阳光在那个房间里是永不熄灭的长明灯，而在平松看来，这种说法多少有点童话色彩。<br/>
<br/>
“只是感觉不太像吧。”齐藤雅坐在床上，她在拖鞋里踮起脚后跟来。“挺多人都说我们长得像的。”<br/>
<br/>
“但你不喜欢他。”平松把身体从门板上推开，这个房间奇怪地使她感觉到畏缩，她的声音像是从喉管深处的黑暗中爆破出来的一样。“你都没跟他打招呼。”<br/>
<br/>
“你是不是还准备说——甚至不想让你跟他打招呼？”齐藤雅开始翻床头柜。“对了，想吃大福吗？有草莓的和抹茶的。”<br/>
<br/>
“我吃过饭了。”平松下意识拉扯自己的裙摆，她出门前调整了好久，提到腰上之后又推下来，卡在髋骨上，直到感觉扣子紧绷绷的勒住皮肤才觉得有点放心。“而且我是来找你……上床的。我还买了避孕套但是。”<br/>
<br/>
“但是不知道买什么型号的？”齐藤雅顺着她的话说下去。<br/>
<br/>
“这个我倒是知道，我买的s码的。”平松觉得自己至少在这层争论上胜过对方一头。“你的手指没有那么粗。”<br/>
<br/>
“所以你要吃大福吗？”齐藤雅两手空空地从床头柜里收回，摇晃起柜子上摆在很显眼地方的彩色纸盒。“抹茶的？”<br/>
<br/>
“所以是你想吃。”平松走近她，毛绒乌龟和没有缝装饰的棉布鞋面轻轻相碰。后者已经撕开了纸盒，爆出一团甜美的空气。“是的。”她说，“我特别想吃，而且不想跟齐藤春一起吃。”<br/>
<br/>
平松想了几秒钟才意识到齐藤春是门外客厅里那个闷头打游戏的男生的名字，她伸出手去捏起来一个，表面的白色粉末立刻黏在她手上，要用舌头舔才能弄干净。零食是挺好吃的，但她只吃了一个就感觉到脸颊在抽搐，疼的要死，大概还是得去看看牙医——说不准就是之前看过的那颗牙出了问题。<br/>
<br/>
由于不想把这种甜甜的粉末沾在裙子上，平松没有把它在屁股下理顺，虽然这让裙摆在她的大腿下堆叠起来，必然会发皱。但这样格外有点偷吃的意思，齐藤雅吻她的时候她没有拒绝，而是拧过上半身去，朝着对方张开大腿。女孩的手散发着大福的香味贴在她的膝盖上方，就是那一块做蛙跳后会疼的让人走不了楼梯的肉那里，之后往上滑，把平松的裙子向上推，越推越高，几乎全部挂到腰上去，露出黑色的灯笼裤。“你不热吗？”齐藤雅开始解裤子的铜质纽扣，“我以为你穿的安全裤是那种，呃，像纱一样的。”<br/>
<br/>
“我穿过啊。”平松低头看着她解纽扣，蓝底内裤的印花是很小的猪头，看起来就像某种怪异的，用于献祭的花纹。“然后那种纱把腿磨破了，一整个月都只能张着腿坐。”<br/>
<br/>
那样子一定很色情，带着一丝孩子气的。齐藤雅本想就这么直接说，但当她的手指伸进平松的内裤里，轻轻触摸对方的阴蒂的时候，这个烫了卷发的女孩将手臂往身后挪一点，好撑起屁股来，在她的手指上磨蹭自己的下半身。于是她改变了念头。认定这是一个天真的小妓女。“你很可爱。”她说。平松露出微微吃惊的表情，随即眯着眼睛小声笑起来。“像个小孩一样。”齐藤雅低头看着对方蓬松的阴毛像一团坚硬的棉花那样在她手心里被挤压得变形，她摸到平松的阴唇了，那里有点潮湿，但仍然需要做润滑。女孩的身体随着她的笑声仍然摇晃着，颤抖着，齐藤雅突然有点担心自己不小心直接把指头戳进去。<br/>
<br/>
“我已经到了可以做爱的合法年龄了。”平松折叠自己的胳膊躺下去，她的裙子摊在她肚皮上。她开始摸自己的口袋，摸出来那个并不算很大的，由光亮的塑料纸包起来的盒子。“不过避孕套我还是第一次买诶。”她说。<br/>
<br/>
“所以你第一次做爱是什么时候？”齐藤雅暂时地把手从她内裤里拿出来，她没注意到自己的声音里有点心虚，只是感觉平松的那些烫出来的鬈发贴了几根在她脸颊上，随着呼吸声起伏着，漂亮得几乎使人目眩神迷。<br/>
<br/>
平松的眼睛紧紧盯着她的手，然后是自己手里拿着的那一盒避孕套:“现在。”她坐起来擦掉脸上的头发，动作很利落地脱掉灯笼裤，然后是有小猪头的印花内裤。“我没买润滑剂诶。”她内裤脱到一般突然停住，那一块小小的印花布料就卡在膝弯处。“肯定要用的吧。”<br/>
<br/>
“那个我准备了。”齐藤雅轻声说，“其实我也是第一次做。”她看见平松的表情看起来好像有点失望，但转瞬即逝。她转过身去拉开床头柜，给对方看里面的东西。“我还买了跳蛋，好像……有点大。”<br/>
<br/>
确实挺大的。平松好奇地把它拿出来。“你用过吗？”她问，“我一直不敢买这个，主要是没钱买。”齐藤雅抓住她的肩膀，把这个好像是看罐子里的糖果一样的孩子按倒在床上，她花了点时间打开润滑剂的盖子，味道不是很大，可以倒在手上。她俯下身去亲平松的时候后者随手把跳蛋放到旁边去，伸手解她穿的衬衫的扣子。“用过一两次。”齐藤雅亲她的脸颊，而后是嘴唇，而后是脖子。“感觉有点太刺激了。”她说，解开平松的上衣之后让女孩自己解开内衣扣，露出一边的乳房。<br/>
<br/>
平松的肩膀瘦削得像个男孩或木偶的肩膀，她的拇指刮过凸起的肩胛骨，低下头去亲对方的乳头，随即腰侧被女孩的膝盖轻轻撞了一下。“不碰这里行不行？”平松好像有点不好意思，“我感觉有一点怪。”<br/>
<br/>
其实你们自己都心知肚明那是羞耻感，齐藤雅把润滑淋在手上，又开玩笑地抹了一点在平松的小腹——后者立刻伸手擦掉了。女孩在她第二次摸自己的阴蒂时长长地吸了一口气，大腿慢慢张开，露出因为充血而颜色鲜红的小穴来。“不会流血吧，要是把你的床弄脏了。”平松张着嘴让呻吟声混合着呼吸声从喉管里出来，齐藤雅右手的拇指还在反复磨蹭她的阴蒂，一根手指已经慢慢地往阴道里插，过程有点艰难。<br/>
<br/>
“应该不会。”齐藤雅再一次俯下身来亲她，口腔里仍然充斥着大福的甜味。“如果润滑做得够好的话。”她含糊地说，“按常理来说是不会流血的。”<br/>
<br/>
两个新手能做得好就真的见鬼了。齐藤雅把手指抽出来的时候慌张地找纸，平松甚至没什么疼的感觉，直到听见对方说对不起。“你有点出血……我忘记往手上带套子了。”齐藤雅重新抽一张纸来擦平松穴口处多余的润滑，而女孩只是在她擦阴蒂的时候经历了一个小高潮。“我其实没那么疼。”平松抬起一只胳膊挡住眼睛，“你继续行吗？”</p><p>“然后呢？她真的继续了？”秋原提住平松的T恤肩部，好像她随时会从这件衣服里滑走一样。女孩趴在床上，整张脸几乎陷进枕头里去。“你一定要知道吗？”她反问道，“如果我不说，你会一直操到我说为止吗？”<br/>
<br/>
这算是很挑衅的话了。秋原继续像提溜小鸡仔那样拽着平松的T恤，强迫她从枕头上把自己撑起来——不然就会被领口勒到窒息——精疲力竭地发出稀碎的呻吟声。这个小孩经常在让人意想不到的地方聪明。她掐着对方腰的手还是掐在那里，假阴茎的腰带时不时往下掉，后果是她的动作经常失精准度，在女孩的阴道里乱撞。<br/>
<br/>
“疼死了。”平松抱怨道，拿腔做调地把声音拖得很长，“换一个姿势行不行？”<br/>
<br/>
而秋原告诉她只有说了才能换，不过还是退让了一步，松开手让女孩能趴下去。平松在枕头里努力抬起头来呼吸，手伸到根本没脱掉的内裤那里调整跳蛋和阴蒂贴合的位置，这个又沉又硬的东西真正在勒自己身上试的时候感觉甚至有点难堪。她哽咽了一声就高潮了，阴道绞住还塞在里面的那个玩意儿吮吸，秋原停下效果几乎为零的挺腰动作，忍无可忍地调整已经滑到大腿上的尼龙制腰带，但怎么也不能调得更紧了，她已经下定决心过一会就去修。<br/>
<br/>
“——然后她哥哥就突然推门闯进来了。”平松的声音从枕头里传出来，“然后就真的弄得很难堪，因为她哥哥手里还拿着一张快递单，进门第一句就问齐藤雅为什么买跳蛋填的收件人是他的名字。”一口气说出这么长一句话多少让她有点呼吸不过来，她咳嗽了两声。秋原把假阴茎从她身体里抽出，扳着女孩的肩膀让她平躺在床上，自以为很体贴地亲她地脸颊。“你烫卷头发的照片有吗？”她问，撕开一个避孕套往自己手指头上套，两根手指都塞进去。<br/>
<br/>
手指肯定比人造玩具更好用。平松的内裤已经湿得能拧成一股绳了，还得勒着那个嗡嗡作响的跳蛋避免它滑走。女孩的大腿贴上来蹭她的手腕，这时候脸上才露出享受的表情。<br/>
“你是不是还准备问你和齐藤雅谁的活更好？”她问，秋原的手指头戳在她的宫颈上，在那里反复抽插，疼得女孩瑟缩了一下，当然更有可能是因为高潮刚刚过去，她只是吃不消。<br/>
<br/>
“这倒不是。”秋原咬她的嘴唇，拇指用力把跳蛋摁下去，平松立刻尖叫起来。“所以齐藤春看到你们什么表情？”<br/>
<br/>
“我猜他没看到什么。”平松小声说，“你轻一点，真的很疼。”她露出可怜巴巴的表情来，像一只讨东西吃的小狗，但咬着阴道只是将秋原的手指吮吸得更紧。“他高度近视真的很严重，然后齐藤雅就把他吼出去了，直接说的‘滚出去’。”<br/>
<br/>
“她们家兄妹关系好像真的很差。”她总结道，在床单上像植物抽新叶发芽一样伸展自己的身体，膝盖顶着秋原的腰使劲，随着对方的手指在自己身体里的进出而呻吟地更大声，“我也不知道有个哥哥是什么感觉，我是独生子女。”她把大腿张得更开，在跳蛋的振动频率被调高的时候说胡话，想到什么说什么，比如你快把我操死了什么的，还有我饿了和等会儿是不是就轮到我操你了。秋原只用从鼻子里出声就行，回应得极其潦草，平松的哼声里逐渐流露出一丝要哭不哭的感觉来，但她说的是再用力一点，不然我高潮不了，求你了。<br/>
<br/>
秋原扳着她的脸吻她，一刻不停地直到女孩浑身战栗地挺起上半身，乳房贴到她胸口上摇晃。出于说不清的嫉妒心，直到平松真的掉眼泪，细声细气地喊疼的时候，她也不发一语。不过平松是不会多问她这些的，她累到睡着之后就会忘记自己在做爱的时候说过什么，对当下的恋爱对象保持一定的隐私距离这一点，让她显得格外聪明，虽然很可能是不在乎。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>